10 ways to make Holiday stop working
by Aliyah-7
Summary: Rex is worried about Holiday as she had been working non-stop for the past couple of hours. Determined to stop her, Rex joins Six to his team to achieve his goal. What will happen? Read to find out!  Rated T just in case. More humor than romance.
1. Part I

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic, I hope you like it!

This was kinda hard for me as it is the first Humor fanfic I've ever written, but I hope you find it nice or at least not bad hehe~ anyways here's the first part (I think it's too long to upload in one shot so I divided it). I will upload the second part in a a few days, that depends of the reviews ;)

All the characters belong to **Man of Action**, only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>10 ways to make Holiday stop working<strong>

It was a normal day at the base; Holiday was working non-stop in her lab, trying to find a way to break down into Providence's security but with no results for the moment.

"Hey, doc!" said Rex as he entered in her lab, Six coming behind him.

Holiday didn't bother on say hi, she was with a pair of headphones in her ears, a hundred percent focused on her work.

"...doc?" said Rex as he went next to her, still followed by Six. Just on that moment Holiday noted their presence and took her headphones off.

"Yes?" she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You missed lunch, are you sure you're not hungry?" asked Rex, concerned as Holiday was barely blinking at the screen.

"I'm fine Rex, I'm just not hungry" she replied.

"She's lying" said Six. Now Rex was staring at him.

"How do you know that?" asked the teenager as he raised an eyebrow. Surely he might remembered something about the past but to know her that well in six months was too much, or so Rex thought.

"We searched you for six months. She was worse than she is now" replied Six, stoic as usual.

Holiday sighed and decided to be the one explaining, before he could look the situation worse than it was.

"If I eat I will feel sleepy in an hour or so and my next cup of coffee must be in two hours if I want to keep going" she turned around with the chair, now facing the two of them.

"So, if you've got nothing else to say, I would like you to leave me alone. Please" she said as she stood up and, with a hand on each back, pushed them outside her lab. Sighing of relief once she closed door with the two intruders outside, she went back to her work.

Rex and Six were talking outside her door.

"At least she stood up this time" said Six, not paying much attention to the matter. Rex, on the other hand, was really worried about the doc.

"How you can be so calm? She hasn't eaten since morning! How long has she been in there?" asked Rex the last more to himself than to Six, but he answered anyways.

"Judging by her not so tired expression and her energy to drive us out, twelve hours at the least" said Six, hands in his pockets and already walking down the hall in another direction. Although he was worried about her, he did his best to not show it like the last time he did. Rex wasn't there back then, and all his attempts failed... all except one. But why do that all over again?

"We must do something!" said an energic Rex as he ran next to his partner to ask for his help. But Six didn't bother on look at Rex.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Something!" said Rex as he stepped in front of Six, blocking his way.

"Six," Rex started, Six had to low his gaze to meet the kid's eyes. "She's capable of EVERYTHING in order to reach her goal. She attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake once when an EVO made fall asleep everyone! You included!" yelled Rex as he pointed at the agent with his index finger. Six frowned.

"Fine, I will help you" he said at last. He was aware of her determination and stubbornness of Holiday but that would be too much, and he wouldn't let her to do that. Not now that he could avoid it.

Rex's shoulders loosened and he let go a sigh of relief after Six's words.

"Okay, we must think on something good" said Rex with his usual grin on his face.

-o-

**1. Sleeping powder**

Holiday was again in peace as she was still working, moving with her chair from one place to another as every screen threw the same 'error' image. She was starting to lose patience but she wouldn't give up so easily.

She was focused on her work when the door of her lab opened and Rex came in, he was holding a pack of Chinese food in his right hand.

"Hi, doc" said Rex, smiling as he tried to put his best angelical face. Holiday didn't bother on look at him, again.

"What is it, Rex?" she asked.

"I brought you something to eat if you feel hungry. You know, you need to keep your strength if you are going to work hard" said Rex, still smiling.

Holiday let go a smile too but she didn't raise her head or turn around to look at Rex.

"Thank you, Rex, but I do have something to eat to keep my strength" she said. Rex's smile dropped and for a moment confusion took control of his mind. But he calmed down quickly as he saw Six coming inside.

"You should eat something more substantial than chocolates" said Six. Holiday's smile grew bigger and this time she stood up once more to talk to them.

"I know you put some sleep powder in it, Six. I'm not gonna eat it" she said, smirking.

Six's usual frown dropped and Rex's mouth was wide open now. How the heck did she knew without looking at the content?

"How did you...?" was all Rex managed to say as Holiday cut him off.

"Not the first time he had tried with that." she said, smirking at Six, who couldn't avoid gulp at the memory. He had brought her coffee and she, without doubting not even for a second, drank it all in one shot.

"Thought I would fall for the same trick twice? No, sir. Now, out of my lab" she said the last as she pointed at the door entrance. Six and Rex left the place, but she knew they would return. In fact, she was hoping them to come back, it had just started to get... funny.

-o-

**2. Distraction**

"Hey, doc" said Rex as he came inside the lab for the third time in the day, Six coming behind him too. She smiled and turned around to look at them and see what they had brought this time to entertain her.

"Yes?" she said, trying to not curve her lips as laugh wanted to come out already. She had to pretend to be mad, but true thing was that she was enjoying it so much...

"I was wondering something you told me once... long time ago." said Rex, smirking as he sat in one on the desk, trying to not press any buttons of the keyboard. Six was at the opposite side, arms crossed; he wanted to see where the conversation would lead to.

"Yes?" repeated Holiday. She had calmed down somehow, but she was still anxious for knowing with what kind of trick they would come up with now. What amused her most was Six being part of Rex's mischievous plan.

"You know, you said once that you never were asked out for the Prom..." Rex was grinning mischievously, hoping to touch a nerve with that. But his triumphal smile turned into surprise as she smiled and went back to her work. He would never understand women for sure...

"Is that so? Why ask me for that all of a sudden?" she said as she was again focused on the screen.

"Curiosity?" said Rex as he couldn't still believe her reaction. Six, on the other hand, was indeed curious about Rex's question.

"Maybe because I wasn't as pretty as I am now, I guess" she answered. Six's mind quickly elaborated a reply for that, but he didn't expect to his lips to open and say it out loud.

"And you consider yourself pretty?"

The letters on the screen stopped to show up as the sound of every key Holiday pressed ceased. Six regretted deeply in his heart to have said such a thing to her, the only woman whose green eyes had made him daydream.

Holiday slowly turned around to reply. Rex went to hide quickly behind Six, who stood up immediately to go away in case she wanted to kick him, which would be fair after he had insulted her in that way.

"Are you implying I am not?" she said, smirking. Rex blinked, not sure if he was looking right at Holiday. Six, on the other hand, had no longer idea of what was going on.

"If I remember correctly, Agent Six," she said, trying to sound soft, but letting know by the look on her eyes that she was offended for the comment. Six's skin stiffened when she said 'Agent Six' that was never a good signal. "It was you who called Dr. Beautiful when you lost your memory, right?"

"... I did" he said, trying to composure himself.

"Nice!" she said, smiling like an angel. Rex and Six were still unsure of what was wrong with her. "If you're done insulting me, I will ask you to leave, please. Or else I will shoot at both of you" she said the last not as happy and normal sounding as before. Rex and Six started to walks towards the door, this time more quickly than the last.

"At least you would stop working" said Rex as he was almost leaving. Holiday smiled as Rex closed the door and seconds later she was working once again.

Outside of her lab, Six and Rex were talking.

"Why the heck you had to say that!" yelled Rex to Six, who didn't want to answer the question.

"Forget it, Rex, if she wants to exhaust herself, she's free to do it. She's the doctor, after all" said Six as he started to walk towards his room, Rex stopped him again.

"No! Holiday is part of our team! She takes care of us when we need it! Now we are gonna do the same for her!" Six looked into the kid's eyes, they were filled with determination. It would be useless to refuse to Rex, he would keep insisting on the matter and to be honest, he wasn't as patient as Holiday.

"Fine. Any other idea?" asked Six to Rex. The kid grinned once more as he had already planned his next move.

-o-

**3. Set a trap**

"Rex, I don't think this is going to work" said Six to a Rex that was standing four meters of distance.

It was a simple trap. They would pretend to be fighting, and when Holiday opened the door a numbing dart would shot from the inside of the room, Rex was confident of his plan, but Six had his doubts. He was worried that the dart could hurt Holiday more than lull her.

"Of course it's gonna work!" said Rex as he built the Slam Cannon. Six unfolded his katanas, ready to act.

Holiday was working once more when a loud thud echoed in the base. She sighed and took of her headphones, she had no doubt this was Rex's idea. Calmly, she stood up and, before leaving, she took the last sip of her cup of coffee. Whatever they were doing it was calling her, and since she was of a curious nature, she couldn't resist going and knowing what they were doing this time. Once she left the lab she made sure of lock the door by the outside, just in case they were plotting something else.

When she reached the door she hesitated if she should open it or not.

She could hear fighting noises at the other side of the room. The logical thing to think would be that they were training, but she was sure that Rex wouldn't give up so easily, in fact, she actually was hoping that he wouldn't give up so easily.

She was still wondering if she should open it or just leave when Bobo showed up.

"Are you goin' to open the door or I shall do for you?" said Bobo, being sarcastic of course.

Bobo opened the door without caring about the reply. The next thing he saw was a dart flying towards him but higher. Holiday, luckily, wasn't behind Bobo but next to him. The dart embedded in the wall.

"A numbing dart! Seriously!" yelled Holiday from the door entrance, half surprised, half angered.

"You could kill me with that!" she yelled again as she had gone to take the numbing dart from the wall. Definitely, judging by how embedded the dart was, it could have caused a serious damage on Holiday.

"It was Rex's idea" was all Six could manage to say. Holiday didn't care though; she threw the dart to the floor and trampled it before going back to her lab.

Both Rex and Six were now staring at the chimp, who did not understand what was going on. Bobo slammed the door closed and quickly started to run. Seconds later the door opened again to let pass a furious teenager who chased down Bobo for half hour. A half hour that Holiday had the chance to enjoy in complete peace.

-o-

**4. Cut the coffee supplies**

"This should work!" said Rex as he disconnected the coffee machine.

"She can connect it again, Rex" said Six. Part of him was tired of this nonsense, but the other was smiling at the kid's crazy ideas.

"No if I do this!" Rex built his Smack Hands and, without waiting for a second order, smashed the coffee machine. Just on that moment Holiday arrived with her cup in order to fill it with more coffee.

"What are you two doing now?" she said, smiling.

Rex jumped at the sound of her voice and his instincts told him to hide the coffee machine if he wanted to survive, but Six moved him to let her see the now ruined coffee machine. Six was frowning, trying to remain as calm and stoic as always. Rex was frowning, but his eyes revealed his nervousness.

Holiday just smiled to them and walked towards the soda machine on the corner. Rex and Six stared at her as she inserted a coin and pressed the 'Coke' button. Holiday was smiling all the time. She took her Coke and opened it, filled the room with a 'psss' sound.

"Coke is also good to keep people awake, you know?" she said with a huge grin on her face. Six and Rex were, again, staring at her.

"And by they way, I'm not the only one who drinks coffee!" she said as she turned around and started to walk towards her lab once more. Rex and Six remained in silence for a few seconds after she disappeared.

"Damn it!" yelled Rex waving a fist in the air.

"Any other idea?" said Six, raising an eyebrow.

Rex remained in silence, a hand on his chin as he was thinking on another mischievous plan to make Holiday stop working. Suddenly his face lit up with happiness as a new and crazy idea crossed his mind.

"Yeah! I've got one! Follow me!" he yelled the last as he was already running through the base corridors. Six waited for the kid to disappear from his sight before follow him. Since when he used to do things like that?

-o-

**5. Cut the electricity**

"Do you understand that if we do this and she loses all her work she will kill us?" said Six as he was behind Rex, who was trying to open the electricity panel in order to create a short.

"We can deal with that later! Now..." said Rex as he was about to cut one of the wires. He ended up ripping them all.

The effect was immediately, all the lights went off. Rex grinned and quickly ran towards Holiday's lab, hoping to see her admit her defeat and go to sleep. Six followed Rex not with the same energy as him. His mind was busy thinking on all the craziness that he had managed to support so far. He had no idea how they had ended up trying to sabotage the entire base just for Holiday, nonetheless, he admitted to himself that it was fun.

When they reached the door of the lab they stopped and, for a moment, doubted if they should open the door or not. If they had succeed (which they didn't doubt) they would be in huge troubles with Holiday and a mad scientist was something to be afraid of, especially if that scientist was Holiday.

Six decided to be the one in going first, if there was one that could survive to her anger that was him.

Their surprise couldn't be contained when they entered into the lab; it was still operative. Holiday was focused in her work, typing here and there. She was using her headphones again so she couldn't listen any of their crazy plans to stop her from working. Six and Rex entered into the lab, more surprised than angered.

"How the heck you did it, doc!" asked Rex as he looked everywhere trying to find the power source that was keeping the entire lab functioning. Holiday, at the sound of Rex's voice, took off the headphones and turned around to face them both, she was sitting idly in her chair, with her legs crossed. Six had to admit that although she looked mad, she also looked hot.

"Didn't I tell you that I would shoot you the next time you entered into here?" she said, now really angry. She had thought that they would finally leave her alone.

"How you did it?" said Six, who was standing in front of Holiday, just a few meters away. Rex, on the other hand, was checking behind every single monitor to know what kind of trick she had used this time.

"Do what?" asked Holiday, raising an eyebrow but keeping her angry expression.

"We cut the electricity in the whole building! This should be off!" yelled Rex, pointing at one of the 'error' screens. Holiday smirked.

"It's called alternative power source, Rex. And it's connected to a safe place that you two will never find" she said, standing up, ready to lead them out of her lab once more.

"Doc, you must stop this! You know you can't win this war!" said Rex as he refused to leave the lab, yet.

"Then how you do you explain that I'm still working?" she replied with a smirk. Rex opened his mouth to protests but he quickly closed it as no words came to his mind.

"There's no need to work so hard, Holiday" said Six.

"Fight EVOs is what you do, and work in this lab is what I do. If I help with your job the least you could do would be not interfere with mine." said Holiday, now being totally serious.

"Stubborn" said Six in a low voice. Rex's skin tensed, this was no good.

"If you have nothing better to say, you can go." say Holiday, smiling.

Rex and Six didn't say a word and this time Holiday accompanied them to the door, just to make sure they would leave her alone. Just before she closed the door, as they were already walking down the corridors of the base (they knew she was looking at them), Six heard her last words.

"And, in case you don't remember, I'm the most stubborn woman you had ever met!" she yelled before closing the door.

"You really told her that?" asked Rex to Six right after she had closed the door.

"I have no idea" was all he replied.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Rex, looking at Six.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan" was all he said, Rex stopped for a second as his mind processed what he had said. He had a plan? ... What kind of plan?

* * *

><p>And here it is! Hope you have liked, reviwes are always welcome (as long as you don't go mean on me, please) I will update soon, I can assure you that.<p>

By the way! If you find any serious typos or anything, please let me know so I don't commit the same mistake twice.

_See ya~!_


	2. Part II

Okay, I was about giving up with this but thanks to **Shadowmaster2323**'s review now I'm not. I really appreciate your review! 3 Really, it made me smile and think more positive. =) I also thank to the people who added my story to their fav stories (wish they could tell me why they liked it at least, but , oh well, doesn't matter for now).

Anyways here it is the second and last part, It also has an epilogue (as usual) that I might upload tomorrow. Back to the business: Enjoy~!

Generator Rex belongs to **Man of Action. **Only the plot is mine

* * *

><p><strong>6. Use a lullaby<strong>

"How are we gonna do it to get inside without calling her attention?" asked Rex as they were in Rex's place. Six was sitting in Rex's bed, doing some sketches of the building.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered" replied Six.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Rex for the third time. He was walking all over the place, nervous. Being caught was not an option now; they knew Holiday would shoot at them for sure this time if they ever interrupt her again.

Why he hadn't noted that the doc had problems to stop working back in Providence? Rex thought. Maybe because back then he was less... good observer?

"Done." said Six as he stood up. "Do you have it?" asked Six to Rex. The kid took a CD from the pile of CDs near to his videogames console.

"Let's go".

Meanwhile, Holiday was, once more, working in her lab, her headphones on. It was odd that they hadn't showed up yet with another plan to make her stop working, but she could deal with it for now; for Holiday there was an unanswered question in the air: why the heck they wanted her to stop? It wasn't like they had bothered before... well, Rex didn't have idea of her 'work addiction' and Six... she thought she had been clear when she had told him to never use sleeping powder on her ever again; nonetheless, there he was, allied with Rex in a desperate attempt to make her stop working.

She was so focused in her thoughts and in her work that she didn't feel Rex's presence, who was hanging from a rope tied on his waist; since Holiday had blocked the door and they couldn't break it down, Six had thought on the brilliant idea of hanging Rex from the ventilation tunnel to get inside.

Rex was sweating from nervousness, if Holiday turned around she would catch him in an instant and he would die in there. He rocked up to the nearest monitor, and, trying to do the less noise possible, opened one of the disks containers and put the CD on it. He looked up to Six, who was waiting for Rex's signal to pull him up, and soon Holiday was alone in the room again.

"When she is gonna find it out?" asked Rex, anxious for seeing Holiday's reaction... and for leaving the ventilation tunnel.

"Soon" replied Six.

Both were looking through the small space, waiting for her sudden-

Holiday threw the headphone off as the lullaby started to sound in her ears. How the heck had they made it into her lab without she noted it!

Rex had to cover his mouth to not burst into laugh. Maybe it hadn't work but it had been really hilarious seeing Holiday like that. Six made a signal of silence that Rex had problems on following.

But Holiday was not stupid, and, at the sound of Rex's giggle, Holiday immediately looked up to the roof. She saw how the ventilation tunnel was open... this couldn't had been Rex's idea, no matter how smart the kid could be.

Six took a remote control from his pocket and pressed the button. The music stopped sounding on the headphones as now it filled the whole room. Holiday's frown grew bigger and she, quickly, hurried to take that disk and break it before sleep returned, this time stronger than before.

"Let's go" said Six as he hurried to leave the ventilation tunnel. Rex followed him in silence.

For the time they arrived to the lab's door, Holiday was already standing in front of them, a broken CD in her hands.

"Try it again, and you will see what will happen to you" she said in a threatening tone. Rex gulped, but Six kept himself steady. He was the sixth most deadly man in the world, there was nothing in the world she could do to torture him... right?

"Stop working" was Six's reply. Holiday frowned and, extending her arm, she opened the palm of her hand and let the remains of the CD fall to the floor.

"Never" she said as she leaned a few inches closer, her eyes sparkling with anger and determination. Six didn't back off.

"You can't win this, _Rebecca_"

Okay, that was it! She didn't care if she loved him or if he was stronger than her nor anything, she would teach him a lesson!

"Prove it!" she said as she closed the door right on his face.

He didn't move for a second. He was trying to stop his anger from taking the best of him and break down the door. This had just become personal and he would use all his skills, all his techniques, all he could use against her to make her regret her words. She could be smart, she could be the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but not even that would safe her. This was war.

-o-

**7. Use persuasion**

"So, what are we gonna do now?" asked Rex to Six. The kid was sitting on the floor with both hands on his head as he was trying to think on something good. Six, on the other hand, was standing, leaning on the wall next to Rex.

"Why don't just give up and beg her to stop?" said Bobo as he happened to be walking on that way. Both Six and Rex stared at him with a severe glare and the chimp decided to disappear before Rex could start to chase him all over the place again.

"That's it!" said Rex as he stood up, just seconds after Bobo had disappeared.

"You can't be serious" said Six as he looked at the kid. Was he really going to give up that easily? Fine. If he wanted to give up, he could go. This had just become personal for him, he wouldn't give up now.

"You don't get it? It's perfect! Holiday's judgment is always dictated by her emotions! If you can go and persuade her she will fall!" replied the teenager, energy filling his body once more. Six's frown disappeared, that made more sense.

"Why me?" asked Six, but he had an idea of the answer he would get.

"She wouldn't fall for me, she wants you!" Rex said the last pointing at him. Six couldn't avoid but turn his lips into a smirk at the idea.

Oh yeah, she wanted _him_.

Inside her lab, Holiday was working in complete peace.

She was still annoyed with Six, but she wasn't frowning nor punching the keyboard every once in a while anymore. Maybe she had been too rude with him...

Just on that moment she felt a presence next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Holiday, without looking at Six who had, somehow, entered into her lab without breaking the door. No matter how much she regretted had been that rude with him, she would still pretend to be mad at him. It was her best defense... her only defense.

"I... just want you to stop working" said Six. Holiday's fingers stopped from moving and she just had to look him.

"Just like that?" said Holiday with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Rex is worried, Holiday. And... I'm worried too." said Six, trying to sound affected by her condition.

Holiday's smirk dropped and eyes started to glow of happiness, was he really that concerned about her health that he had dropped his pride and came to ask her to stop? Just like that? She couldn't be happier in her entire life! This was so…!

Perfect.

Something had to be wrong; she thought as she stood up and did her best to pretend that she believed in his words. Both started to walk to the door. Six was smiling (his typical cocky smile), while Holiday was carefully trying to look into his eyes. It was slightly but there it was, that little spark that betrayed all of his almost perfect skills to hide his emotions, his real emotions.

She had to be quick; she needed to take him away fast enough to not let him drag her with him. During the short journey, Holiday did her best to pretend that she had fallen for him. Six, on the other hand, wasn't even aware that Holiday knew how to tell when he was lying.

They reached to the door.

She unlocked it and opened. Six, without hesitating, stepped outside first. He was smiling at Rex who was with his mouth wide open as he saw Six accompanied by Holiday. But that just lasted a second.

As soon as Six had left the room, Holiday slammed the door before any of them could do something to stop her.

"You really thought I was that easy? Even if you were Brad Pitt I wouldn't fall for such dumb trick!" yelled Holiday from the other side of the room. She sounded really annoyed. Six tried to speak in his defense, but no words came out of his lips.

"What the heck happened?" asked Rex to Six, who was staring at the door.

"Nothing" he replied as he turned around to leave. "C'mon, we need something better than that".

-o-

**8. Do a massage**

"What time is it?" asked Six to Rex as they were thinking on another plan.

"Almost midnight... I can't believe she had been in there for more than twenty four hours..." said Rex as he yawned. This was starting to get annoying.

"Stay here" said Six as he started to walk towards Holiday's lab once more. He had an idea, indeed, but this time Rex couldn't be a part of it. And since the kid was starting to get tired, he had decided on... be more effective.

Holiday was working in her lab, trying to forget what had happened.

She hadn't expected such a low trick from him, but didn't matter. That just showed how desperate they were. Holiday stopped working for a few moments as she stretched her arms. She had been working for thirty two hours already... well, thirty considering all the stupidities that interrupted her working during day. She stretched her neck and felt ready to keep working when she felt two hands in her shoulders.

She almost jumped from her seat if it hadn't been for the pressure placed on her shoulders. It wasn't necessary to turn around to see who it was. Feeling Six's hands on her shoulder caused a special shiver on her skin.

"Maybe a massage would make you feel better" said Six as he, without waiting for a reply, started to rub between her shoulder and her neck.

Damn it! thought Holiday. She wanted to stop him but her body started to relax immediately at his touch. Her mental alarm kicked in but she was so delighted... so... damn...

Tired...

"Si~x" said Holiday as her head fell backwards. She was too comfy to stand up, turn around and face him.

"Yes?" said Six, looking at Holiday with a smirk on his face.

"Sto~p" was all she managed to say as she closed her eyes and her lips curved into a smile. She was feeling so... light...

"Stop working" replied Six, erasing the smirk on his face and now frowning. But Holiday was still with her eyes closed... enjoying...

"You know I won't" she said as another smile came to her lips. "I'm... the most stubborn woman... you had ever met..."

Six stopped for a moment as Holiday had managed to move her hand to where one of Six's hand was. Both remained in silence for a moment, Six holding her hand with a care she had not expected. She wouldn't give up, thought Six, so wouldn't he. She was indeed the most stubborn woman he had ever met. And if she knew that it was because he had told her... vague images started to come back to his mind but nothing that he could hold of.

He decided to let go this one.

"Thank you" said Holiday as he released her hand and started to walk away.

"Do not thank me yet, the side effects will start in less than a hour." said Six before leaving.

Holiday straightened and turned around to face him, a smile on her lips as she saw him close the door behind him. He could be an idiot sometimes... but she could be even more idiot... anyways... she loved that idiot.

-o-

**9. Make a deal**

"Where were you?" said a tired Rex as he was sitting on the floor, trying to hold his now heavy head with his arms. He was falling asleep.

"She's weak now, do you have any idea?" said Six as he leaned on the wall, next to him.

"I don't kno~w" said Rex as his head was slipping from his palms once more. He quickly stood up, trying to keep himself awake. He was not going to bed until Holiday did it first!

Rex rubbed his eyes and without another word, he went towards Holiday's lab. He was going to end this, now.

Holiday was typing here and there when someone broke down the door. She jumped from her seat and immediately turned around to see an almost zombie-like Rex, who after using Smack Hands to destroy the door was again yawning.

"Do~c" he said as he had to cover his mouth. "You must stop this... please~" begged Rex.

"Holiday" said Six as he walked inside the room for the tenth time in the day "Time and date, tell me." Holiday was as surprised as Rex for Six's sudden question.

"Wednesday, 10PM?" she guessed.

"FRIDAY 1AM!" yelled Rex in despair. Holiday bit her lower lip. Maybe she had gone a bit too far...

"Fine" she said, letting go a sigh of resignation. "Give me two hours, if I can't break into Providence's database, you win" she offered as a deal.

"One hour" said Rex.

"Two hours or I will use an iron door next time" Holiday replied.

Six knew all to well that they wouldn't ever agree on each other's ideas. And even if they did, Holiday would find the way to stay a bit longer. This was pointless.

**10. Knock them down.**

They were still arguing when Six came with an idea. But if he wanted to succeed he would have to be quick.

"Hour and half!" yelled Rex.

"Two or nothing!" replied Holiday back.

They were so focused in their negotiation that none of them noted how Six walked across the room. He was now standing behind of Holiday without she could note it (or care about it). Quickly he put his right hand between her should and her neck and, without waiting for another reaction, pressed a specific area. The Sleeper Hold.

Holiday fell unconscious into Six's arm immediately at his touch, Rex was rubbing his eyes and smiling wildly as he couldn't believe what he was seeing: Holiday was asleep!

"You did it, Six! You did it!" said Rex as he jumped of happiness. Six didn't say a word but he was smiling as he was looking at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"Now, let's take her to her room before she wakes up!" said Rex with a grin on his face. It was like all his energy had come back.

Six took Holiday in bridal style and started to walk outside the lab, still smiling. He was tired, indeed, but he didn't regret anything... okay, maybe he regretted had treated her like an easy woman, but aside of that, nothing. And yet, he hoped that she would never do that to both of them ever again.

Both had left the lab when the screen threw an 'access granted' image. Holiday hadn't worked in vain either.

* * *

><p>Hope you have liked it, this was my first humor fic, and hopefully it won't be the last. As I said before, there's an epilogue that I will upload tomorrow if there isn't any problem. Today school has started in here and I'm getting ready for a battle this year.<p>

Hey! A curious thing: today in my country showed an unseen episode of Gen Rex (by unseen I mean not showed in the USA) in where **a certain character appeared.** (don't wanna give spoilers!) Although it was just for a short while I thought it might be interesting =D

_See ya~_


	3. Epilogue

****Here it is! The epilogue I wrote ;D thans for EVERYONE who reviewed this fic, I'm really, really happy! I couldn't believe how many reviews I've got when I checked my email. To everyone: **THANK YOU!**

****Generator Rex belong to **Man of Action**. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Holiday woke up that morning feeling better than ever.

She was sleeping with her head almost buried on the pillow. The last thing she remembered was that she was arguing with Rex and then... Six's hand on her shoulder...

Damn it! He had used some sort of ninja move or something to put her to sleep! That was not fair! He would have to explain that to her. Now.

She moved her arm to the top of her bed, trying to reach the switch of her lamp to turn the lights on, but when she pressed the switch nothing happened.

"Right" she said as she remembered what Rex had said, they had cut down the electricity in the whole building and, to be honest, she hadn't expected of them to go and fix it before continue on trying to make her stop working.

She moved her hand to the drawer of her night table and opened it. There was a lantern between all her stuff. She took it and removed the blankets that were covering her. For a moment her sudden determination vanished as she thought of the gentle gesture of him to cover her with the blankets.

She decided that she would go soft on him this time.

-o-

Six was totally asleep in his room.

It was like all the other rooms of the place; small and the walls covered of dust. Aside from the bed and the night table there was nothing of interest for anyone. In his night table, aside from a lamp, there was resting his sunglasses.

As for him, he was with his head resting on the pillow, looking upwards. That night he was so tired when he reached his room that he took of his clothes and just put his night pants. And seconds later he was totally asleep.

For the morning he was having the most pleasant dream when his closed eyes felt a light pointing at them.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" said Holiday in a mischievous tone of voice. Six covered his eyes with his left arm as he was trying to find his glasses with the right one.

"Holiday?" was all he managed to say once he put his glasses on. He barely could see, there was no other light aside from the lantern that was still pointing at his eyes.

"Who else?" replied Holiday as she was leaning on the edge of the door.

Once Six's eyes got used to the light, he was able to see her figure standing at the door entrance. She was standing with one leg on the floor and the other was leaning on the door edge.

'_That's... sexy'_

"What's the lantern for?" asked Six, trying to leave his current line of thoughts for later.

"You and Rex cut down the electricity, remember?" replied Holiday, smirking. "Oh, and there's no coffee either"

"And you want me to do something about it?" replied Six as his mind was wondering why she was in there trying to be cruel with him.

"You and Rex caused all this, you two will have to fix it" she said in a mischievous tone of voice.

Holiday looked at him one last time (trying to safe the mental image of Six shirtless) and started to walk away. She had given two steps when Six spoke again:

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat, Six. I'm starving" she replied as she turned back to point at him with the lantern once more. Six covered with his hand again to protect his eyes from the light. She had chosen a perfect revenge, attack him with something so little but so irritating at the same time.

"Or you want me to stay?" said Holiday the last with a grin on her lips. Was she really flirting with him or just teasing him?

"Is that an offer?" replied Six with his cocky and sexy smile as he raised an eyebrow. The same expression he had used to flirt with her the day he lost his memory.

Holiday just smiled.

"Just get dressed, shirtless boy." She said before leaving.

Six smiled as he sat on the bed and started to search for his shirt, but seconds later Holiday came back once more.

"And, by the way Six" she said as she pointed at him with the lantern for the third time in the day "Don't ever knock me down again, got it?" she said in a threatening tone, Six couldn't tell if she was still smiling or not.

He didn't say a word but it wasn't like she waited for an answer, he remained still until he stopped listening the sound of her heels every step she gave.

God, he was so in love of that women...

The End

* * *

><p>And it's over ladies and gentlemen! it was my pleasure to write this fic for you, and I thank God for the reviews I've got. Really! It makes me think that maybe I'm not that bad at this and that, with time, I can improve a lot.<p>

Thanks again for everyone! Honestly! I'm really, REALLY happy!

_See ya~!_


End file.
